narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast Ball
|ref=Fourth Databook, pages 282-283 |image=Tailed Beast Balls.png |kanji=尾獣玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijūdama |literal english=Tailed Beast Ball |english tv=Tailed Beast Bomb |viz manga=Biju Bomb |game names= , , |related jutsu=Rasengan |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Chōmei, Gyūki, Isobu, Killer B, Kokuō, Kurama, Matatabi, Minato Namikaze, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Saiken, Shukaku, Son Gokū, Ten-Tails, Blue B~anime, Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone~anime, Yagura Karatachi~anime, Kido Tsumiki~novel, Fū~game, Gaara~game, Han~game, Rōshi~game, Utakata~game, Yugito Nii~game |debut manga=295 |boruto=No |debut anime=42 |debut shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |novel debut=Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |movie debut=Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast, which can also be used by a jinchūriki while transformed. Overview Tailed Beast Balls are made from an 8:2 ratio of and .Naruto chapter 519, pages 16-17 Users must gather and balance this chakra in their mouths, shape it into a sphere (or a conical shape in the case of the Ten-Tails), and then fire it at their target; Gyūki likens this to vomiting.Naruto chapter 519, page 12 Most users fire their Tailed Beast Balls as-is, while others may consume the ball and fire it from their mouth as a beam, focusing the attack on a narrower area instead of letting it detonate all around upon impact. Gyūki is even shown doing something in between, not consuming its Tailed Beast Ball yet still firing it out in a wave.Naruto chapter 414, pages 6-9 There is no limit to how much chakra can be put into a Tailed Beast Ball so long as the 8:2 ratio is maintained: Kurama has shown to be able to create a Tailed Beast Ball many times bigger than itself when using a significant amount of chakra.Naruto chapter 499, page 13 Tailed Beasts can also combine their Tailed Beast Balls to form it into a very large one.Naruto chapter 571, pages 11-12 Tailed Beast Balls are incredibly dense, such that, when a version 2 Naruto Uzumaki consumes one, he starts sinking into the ground due to the increased weight.Naruto chapter 295, pages 4-5 Despite how heavy they are, they move at an incredible rate once fired. When used by the Ten-Tails, the Tailed Beast Ball was able to cross several miles in only a few seconds.Naruto chapter 613, pages 11-15 Tailed Beast Balls are very destructive, creating explosions that are visible from far away and that vaporise almost everything in the blast area.Naruto chapter 613, pages 8-12 The extent of the damage is dependent upon how the ball is fired and how much chakra it has, but its "standard" size is enough to destroy mountains.Naruto chapter 571, page 3 Tailed Beast Balls are comparatively weaker if a jinchūriki uses one without entering their Tailed Beast Mode, yet it is still enough to represent a serious threat to people and infrastructures.Naruto chapter 438, pages 7-9 Some jinchūriki are shown using Tailed Beast Balls in atypical ways. As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito Uchiha is able to form multiple Tailed Beast Balls at once via a tree he creates, each of which can fire in a different direction.Naruto chapter 643, page 7 Naruto, when using his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, can form a Tailed Beast Ball with his hands, similar to how he makes the Rasengan.Naruto chapter 598, page 10 He can also add natural energy to his Tailed Beast Balls, making them more powerful,Naruto chapter 695, page 13 while also allowing them to be used against Truth-Seeking Balls.Naruto chapter 645, page 12 In the anime, Sora uses an entirely white Tailed Beast Ball while transformed under the influence of the Nine-Tails' chakra.Naruto: Shippūden episode 71 Firing Methods Bijudama.png|Fired as a ball. Naruto vs. Kurama.png|Fired as a beam. Gyuki's Bijudama.png|Fired as a wave. Video Games Variations * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gaara is able to form Shukaku's head out of sand and through it create a Tailed Beast Ball. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gyūki performs a Lightning Release version of this technique. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Saiken performs a variation of this technique utilising Utakata's Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Naruto and Sasuke perform a variation of this technique wherein the Tailed Beast Ball is coated with Sasuke's Amaterasu and the Tailed Beasts' specific chakra types are added to the ball. This was used against Madara Uchiha's gigantic Chibaku Tensei. Trivia * Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer B observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is exactly the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball, with its chakra rotation acting as a substitute for the tailed beast form. * In the manga, the Tailed Beast Ball is formed from positive black chakra and negative white chakra, and the completed ball is black.Volume 55 cover In the anime, it is formed from positive blue chakra and negative red chakra, and the completed ball is purple.Naruto: Shippūden episode 264 In some instances, it is depicted taking on a red colour upon being fired.Naruto: Shippūden episode 329 ** In J-Stars Victory VS, Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball uses the manga's colour scheme, but glows yellow upon being fired. * Shukaku and Son Gokū are the only tailed beasts not seen using a Tailed Beast Ball in the manga. However, they do so in an anime-only dream world created by the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Naruto: Shippūden episode 430 * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Orochimaru is capable of using a similar attack when using his Eight Branches Technique. * In the anime, one of the Infinite Tsukuyomi's dream worlds depicts the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path using this technique. See Also * Giant Sphere * Tailed Beast Rasengan References id:Bola Monster Berekor